


桑光*压抑情绪脱出教学

by wrrrrrrrrrra (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wrrrrrrrrrra
Summary: 现代AU无脑pwp，年上、yy、kj注意





	桑光*压抑情绪脱出教学

她用钳子夹起那撮头发，桑克瑞德的头发，全长不足一公分，是罕见的银灰色。

她打开小型证物袋，把自己拾到的宝物放入其中，仔细地封好袋口。

她抑郁的那段时间里总喜欢拉上窗帘，只开一盏小夜灯，把那袋头发和她的校服挂在一起，对着它打开双腿，像每一个思春期少年女性那样在脑海中勾勒他的轮廓，合成他的声线；她没有见过他情到深处时的音容，只能靠着读过的言情里最常见的“磁性的嗓音”和“暗潮涌动的眼”来填补空白。

她闭上眼，看见他衣冠整齐地坐在自己对面，用他剖析线索的声音冷静地要求她脱掉百褶裙和底裤，亲手用自己的皮带把她的双脚捆死在床角；又无情地命令她将纤细的手指使劲插进自己湿得一塌糊涂的小穴里，那副带着锐利感的眼神一下下地爱抚着她痉挛抽搐的身体；平时握枪持刀拿文件的有力双手把她的外套拉到手肘，从下往上一颗颗解她的衬衫扣子，在解到最后两颗时停手，只有那条黑色的领带始终安稳地待在她的颈上。

他的手在她套着丝袜的长腿和失去裙摆遮蔽的、被丝袜边勒出红痕的大腿内侧间流连，即使胯间已有鼓起，但他掐弄她臀部的动作依旧有条不紊。她疼得直掉眼泪，羞耻感和舒适感共同作用的结果就是她只能红着脸和耳朵抽泣，被迫大张着的腿无法并拢自慰，所以她只能可怜地瞧着他，盼他能施舍自己一个攀顶的机会。

他呼吸急促起来，粗暴地扯过她的领带，她的脸和他鼓起的部位贴在一起，于是她叼住拉链头解放他的欲望，充血胀大的分身从拉开的裤链里探出头。他用铃口代替他的唇舌吻她上面那张小嘴，用尽最后一点耐心诱哄她含住自己的性器，她能明显感觉到那东西在一点点往里探入，顶端抵着尽头，舌头被压在底下，堵住她渴望的哭喘，唾液受了刺激一样不断分泌着沾满柱身，多余的只能被迫流出嘴角，和眼泪汗水混在一起，把竖起的白色衣领浸成湿软的形状。他的手指陷进她的发间，在他发狠撞击的时候钩子一样把后倒的她抓回来，他于是借机猛地挺进深处。

那里太深了…！不可以！

她的瞳孔骤地缩小，陷在情欲里的意识立刻回笼，被情趣绳绑在背后的双手挣扎着想要挣脱束缚，却绝望地发现束缚越挣越紧。

“放轻松…”在她眼里，他的脸被水雾蒙住了，她只看得见他那双一张一合的唇，那双她渴望了近一年的唇，她痴迷地顺服下来，“好孩子。”

她眼泪淌得满脸都是，讨好地试图用舌头取悦他，湿润的舌尖温和地爱抚着上面的青筋脉络，在敏感的地方稍微暗暗加力，他受用地仰起头，脖子绷出性感的线。

“不准用手指以外的东西解决，不然休想我用你下面的穴和你做，明白？”他逼她抬头看向自己，她湿漉漉的眼神里满是服从式的爱意，被汗打湿的头发一缕缕黏在她通红的脸颊上。

自己怎么可能会说不呢，她像一个渴奶的孩子那样拼命地吮吸着他的肉棒，眼睛拉成快乐的弧度，点头的同时绞紧口腔，光溜溜的下身在床单上用力磨蹭，留下一片濡湿的印记。

他这才满意地吐出那个压在喉咙里的呻吟，发泄般攥紧她的头发，颤抖着在她嘴里释放欲望，最后用指腹揩掉了抽出时在她唇边沾了一点的白浊。

她在自己偷偷按他的尺寸买来的大号男士西装里悠悠醒转，上面有着和她送给他的须后水一样的青苹果味。


End file.
